Starring Role
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Shirabu secoua la tête d'un air désolé et laissa échapper un rire sans la moindre nuance de joie, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il regarda Semi droit dans les yeux une dernière fois. "T'es qu'un sale con, et j'ai rien à te dire." OS inspiré par la chanson Starring Role de Marina and the Diamonds. SemiShira.


Heyyy. Booooon je vais juste poser ça là et oublier que cet OS existe lol.

J'ai eu une envie irrésistible d'écrire un SemiShira en écoutant **Starring Role** de **Marina and the Diamonds** , d'où cette song fic xD Je me suis dit que si je l'écrivais je le finirai ce soir parce que j'ai un demi millier d'autre fics à écrire et j'ai pas besoin d'un autre OS sur les bras lol. Donc here u go, have some semishira angst + hurt/comfort maybe

J'aime bien l'idée que les gens fassent chier Shirabu avec son possible crush sur Ushijima alors qu'en fait nO tbh ALSO : SEMI GET A GRIP, DUDE

Thanks à **Elliada** qui a essayé de me stopper (bless her) et qui m'a relue 8D Et thanks à **Thalilitwen** et **Shakyla** because WW we die like men et Konoha t'es chiant. Et dédicace à **AsterRealm** parce que sais qu'elle aime beauuucoup le SemiShira (j'espère que j'ai pas massacré un de tes otps lol) :D Puis hello à ma waifu **Bymeha** parce qu'on est les deux plus grandes fangirls de Marina 8)

 **Disclaimer : Les paroles en anglais appartiennent à Marina and the Diamonds. Haikyuu! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

Je recommande vivement d'écouter la chanson en lisant cet OS (FAITES LE, elle leur va super bien je trouve) mais c'est vous qui voyez 8) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **STARRING ROLE**

* * *

 _«_ _You're hard to hug, tough to talk to_ _  
_ _And I never fall asleep when you're in my bed_ _  
_ _All you give me is a heartbeat_ _  
_ _I've turned into a statue_ _  
_ _And it makes me feel depressed_ _  
_ _'Cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed »_

Marina and the Diamonds, **Starring Role**.

* * *

Semi détestait qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile. Si Shirabu pensait qu'il ne voyait rien, il était encore plus prétentieux que ce dont il avait l'air. Semi savait très bien que si ses sentiments pour Ushijima avaient été réciproques, Shirabu n'aurait pas hésité une seconde entre eux.

Et il avait l'audace de le nier, en plus.

\- C'est toujours _lui_ , hein ?

Il n'avait pas pu contenir l'amertume qui teintait sa voix.

Les yeux de Shirabu le contemplaient avec un mélange de mépris et de fureur. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement, comme s'il était sur le point de lui hurler dessus.

\- Va te faire foutre, Semi.

Semi avait encaissé le coup sans ciller, mais ça n'avait pas fait moins mal pour autant.

C'était toujours des piques, des insultes, n'importe quoi qui puisse blesser l'autre plus profondément – ça lui rappelait presque le début de leur relation, tiens.

Semi était sur le point de répliquer un juron de la même trempe, mais Shirabu ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il se leva abruptement et réenfila le sweat shirt qu'il avait jeté au sol quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on sort ensemble, hein ? Presque un an et demi. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, putain ?

\- Que t'arrêtes de me donner l'impression que c'est un putain de dieu vivant.

Shirabu secoua la tête d'un air désolé et laissa échapper un rire sans la moindre nuance de joie, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il regarda Semi droit dans les yeux une dernière fois.

\- T'es qu'un sale con, et j'ai rien à te dire.

Semi grimaça en l'entendant claquer la porte. Shirabu et lui se disputaient souvent, mais cette fois-ci, il avait la distincte impression que ce conflit ne se règlerait pas de lui même.

* * *

 _« You don't love me, big fucking deal  
I'll never tell you how I feel  
You don't love me, not a big deal  
I'll never tell you how I feel »_

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, Shirabu fulminait. Il était bien deux heures et demie du matin passées et le sommeil ne cessait de lui échapper. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, les échos de sa dispute avec Semi résonnaient dans son esprit, refusant de le laisser dormir.

Shirabu se contentait de fixer les lattes du lit superposé au dessus du sien, faiblement illuminées par la lumière de la lune.

Il n'avait rien à lui prouver. Si Semi était assez stupide pour douter de ses sentiments à son égard, il n'avait aucune raison de le détromper.

Jamais il ne lui avouerait à quel point ses mots l'avaient blessé. Jamais il ne lui laisserait entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de l'effet que ça pouvait lui faire.

Lui, amoureux d'Ushijima ?

Cette seule idée le plongeait dans une rage incontrôlable. Semi était vraiment le pire des cons pour penser qu'il sortirait avec lui si c'était le cas. Et s'il n'était pas capable de faire la différence entre l'admiration que Shirabu avait pour Ushijima et ce qu'il ressentait pour Semi, c'était son problème.

Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait, pour penser savoir mieux que Shirabu lui-même ce qu'il ressentait ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait dû se justifier, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre Semi et lui ? Après le courage et la patience qu'il leur avait fallu pour s'avouer qu'ils s'appréciaient dix fois plus que ce qu'ils prétendaient ?

Est-ce que Semi considérait que _rien_ de tout ça n'avait existé ?

Shirabu savait très bien où était le problème, et il n'avait rien à voir avec leur capitaine. Semi était simplement incapable d'accepter d'avoir été remplacé en tant que passeur titulaire de l'équipe.

Et s'il préférait se comporter comme un connard, grand bien lui fasse. Shirabu était bien trop fier pour lui courir après et lui hurler qu'il l'aimait à un tel point que c'en était presque stupide.

Il n'éprouvait rien pour Ushijima.

Il n'éprouvait _rien_ pour Ushijima.

Il n'éprouvait **rien** pour Ushijima.

Et Semi pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, Shirabu s'en moquait complètement. Il préférait encore rester seul plutôt que d'entendre des inepties pareilles.

* * *

 _« It almost feels like a joke to play out a part  
When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart  
You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role  
If I can't get the starring role. »_

* * *

Semi savait pertinemment qu'il avait été stupide, mais Shirabu n'avait pas été tendre avec lui non plus. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ?

Est-ce que c'était trop demander d'avoir la première place, pour une fois ?

Shirabu lui avait pris sa place en tant que passeur titulaire , et peu importe ce qu'il prétendait, il avait encore du mal à s'en remettre. Ça aurait sûrement été plus facile s'il ne l'avait pas mérité, s'il n'était pas en effet plus doué que lui.

Et c'était bien là tout le problème.

Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un de plus doué que lui, et Semi savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on le remplace à nouveau, peu importe qu'il s'agisse de volleyball ou non.

Semi se sentait constamment relégué au second plan et il avait _horreur_ de ça. Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner que ça lui ferait aussi mal de ne pas être le premier, même pour Shirabu.

Est-ce qu'il avait la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait bien signifier, d'être la pièce de rechange, le prix de consolation, le remplaçant ?

Il n'en savait absolument rien. C'était trop facile de se plaindre quand on avait toujours le premier rôle. Ushijima et lui feraient la paire, tiens.

* * *

 _« Sometimes I ignore you, so I feel in control  
'Cause really, I adore you, and I can't leave you alone  
Fed up with the fantasies that cover what is wrong »_

* * *

Debout devant la porte de la chambre de Semi, Shirabu était tenté de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Même si les accusations de Semi avaient été ridicules, il avait réagi avec plus de violence que ce qui aurait été nécessaire.

Mais une semaine entière sans s'adresser la parole, c'était pire que toutes leurs autres disputes. Shirabu était peut-être fier, mais il estimait qu'il avait rendu Semi assez malheureux en l'esquivant à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de s'excuser. Peut-être qu'il avait enfin compris ce que ça faisait d'inverser les rôles, cette fois.

Shirabu n'était pas pour autant prêt à admettre qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité là dedans, et encore moins à s'excuser.

Semi avait l'air encore plus déprimé que la dernière fois que Shirabu l'avait vu – à l'entraînement, là où il n'avait pas le choix – lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. La surprise qui se lut sur son visage fit naître un élancement de culpabilité dans la poitrine de Shirabu.

\- Tu fais chier, Semi. Tu le sais, ça ?

Semi fronça les sourcils et aurait sûrement trouvé quelque chose de très peu malin à répliquer si Shirabu ne l'avait pas embrassé.

Il s'était demandé trop souvent cette semaine s'il aurait à nouveau l'occasion d'avoir ce goût là sur ces lèvres, et rien que pour ça, il l'embrassa une seconde fois, puis une troisième, jusqu'à ce que Shirabu soit assis sur ses genoux. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, l'amertume n'avait pas quitté les yeux du plus jeune.

Shirabu était loin de lui avoir pardonné. En revanche, Semi lui avait bien trop manqué pour qu'il ait la force de l'ignorer plus longtemps. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille.

\- T'es qu'un imbécile, et je t'aime.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible.

\- Je sais. soupira Semi contre son épaule. Je _sais_. Excuse-moi.

Shirabu posa son front contre le sien et prit une longue inspiration.

\- Écoute-moi bien, parce que je le répèterai pas deux fois : t'as rien à craindre de _personne_.

Semi frissonna et le serra plus fort contre lui. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, et il savait très bien ce que ça coûtait à la fierté de Shirabu de les prononcer.

Mais il l'avait fait et peut être bien que c'était une preuve suffisante qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ce qui était de la place qu'il occupait dans son cœur.

* * *

 _« It almost feels like a joke to play out a part  
When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart  
You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role  
If I can't get the starring role. »_

* * *

Here u go lmao

on se revoit pour le prochain chap de ma fic sense8 (si je suis motivée et que j'ai pas l'inspiration soudaine pour autre chose avant tbh)

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
